Roky/Quotes
In Fortuna Introduction *''"We ventkids. No Mumsie-Dadsie for us. No biological kin, just our logical kin. This here's me logical-bro, Boon. He runs the Kubrodons, scores the parts. I run the Vent Pobbers, we make the boards. You buyin'? Need a plank? Once a cycle I got somethin' dog. Best prices, too, glinty. Mates rates, chek?"'' Entering the Vent *''"Psst! Glinty! Need a plank? Parts? Talkin' primo K-drive bits. Get you ridin', kick it terminal out on the Vallis. Cheap, too."'' *''"Ventkids got no folks so ventkids look after themselves. We can sort you with a dog board, no worries."'' *(to Boon): "Glinty mucker wants in. I tells him: our family's logical, see? Your lot's biological. Mumsie. Dadsie. Luck a the draw. All coddled and swaddled. Mucker wouldn't last ten seconds in a vent." ''(Boon): ''"Bah-bah." ''(Roky): ''"Bah-bah-beh-beh." *(to Boon): "Legs? All that rhymin'? You want that hangin' logical? How we get somethin' his size into a ventspace? With a mallet?" ''(Boon): ''"He's gettin' by hard, same as us. Ain't no self-pity in there, neither. Just grit. Scope it clean and you'll klokkit." *(Boon): "Problem is, see, people are too rich. Not enough to go 'round. That's why we're down this hole." ''(Roky): ''"Know how you stop someone gettin' too rich?" ''(Boon): "Drop 'em down a hole."'' *(Boon): Fancy. Whatcha doin'? Got biz? (Roky): Pump the brakes, bro. This one's a buyer. Need a ride, friend? The Kubrodons and Vent Pobbers are at your service! *''Checknah, glinty! All K-Drive bits we got legit! Now, you want expert parts and service, or you suckin' wind?'' *(to Boon): Skill, bro. Every. Time. (Boon): You could bigflip off an Orb Mother, come down flair and smilin', but it's aaaaall idiot shivers for the crowd you dress bad, sis. (Roky): Win hard, and folks be dressin' bad by breakfast. *(to Boon): '' Hit the rail, movin' terminal, klokkit? Grinded for a lifetime offa that taxie loader. Vapor trail. Couldn't touch Roky.'' (Boon): Skill don't mean nah lookin' like you dressed by mumsie. Get your crew decked, look the part. Ain't nobody respectin' a pack of fish-lookin' null-units. *(Boon): Word is Nef's gonna sweep the ducts, net up all the ventkids. Sortin' merk-merks for the job. They're a special unit. (Roky): You're a special unit. (Boon): Gonna net us all up, make us work deep deep down we ain't wily. Nef don't like no Ventkids, an' he don't like no skeg neither. Greetings *''"Howzit, glinty. You lookin' or what?"'' *''"Howzit, glinty. Got a need?"'' *''"Howzit. Boards and bits, let you grind terminal. Check me wares."'' *''"Look, we need dosh, you need a plank. You ride, we get fed, chekchek?"'' Farewells *''"Bah-bah, be-be."'' *''"Bye bye, glinty."'' *''"Boon's crew, The Kubrodons, got a hand off a bunch of live gear for they get burned. Planks, drives, could be anythin'! Scope me in a few, chekchek?"'' Browsing Offerings Purchasing Offerings Assembling K-drive With no parts *''"Gotta need some bits and pieces, glinty.'' *''Can't help ya, glinty. Need somethin' to work with.'' *''Gonna need some bits and pieces, glinty. We live in the vents, not a relay.'' *''Want me to bolt two canisters to a piece of siding, charge you fifty so you can make broom-broom noises? Need parts, glinty. Parts.'' While idle *''Need any advice?'' *''So, ah... you don't make a lot of snap decisions, I guess?'' *''Yeah, I know, but we need the credits.'' *''Still decinin'? Fair call, fair call. You don't want the balance to be off, or the plank to be flyin' out from under ya.'' *''I dunno, Boon. I think maybe they're havin' one of them, wotsit, flashbacks. Oi! Glinty! You in there?'' *''The combo of bits give the plank its personality. Kinda like gettin' married. Not that I ever will. Bachelor for life, me. Married to me art.'' 'When choosing parts' *''"Hmm. Intriguing."'' *''"Ah, yeah. Okay. Sure."'' *''"Couldn't have picked better meself."'' Browsing Daily Special *''"Boon's crew taxed the parts quiet-like, an' we Vent Pobbers bashed it together last cycle. Terminal ride. I'll gutterball the price n'all. Deal?"'' *''"Fell off the back of a loader. Wanna bargain, today's it."'' *''Parts freshly nicked by the Kubrodons - Boon's crew. Bashed this plank together meself, I did. One-of-a-kind, guaranteed.'' *''Boon's crew got air over a zap-fence to score this lot. Corpus maintenance crew gonna be comin' up short next cycle, but hey - we Vent Pobbers pass the savings on to you.'' Logical Exclusive Greetings *''Hey... erm... you klok Boon's keen on that Legs mucker? He says we should make Legs Logical. Part of our fam. I tell him he won't fit in the vents. He says Legs could just take his head off and we could lug him 'round. Jealous? Nah! Boon's me logical! That'd be weird. I jus'... he's me most logical fam. I got no other.'' *''Hey, just in time. We were about to hit the Vallis, grind some off Nef's face. Ten points for the eyebrows. Need anything?'' *''Hey, you know that old cove Smokefinger? Me and the crew bang Skeg in the vents of a down-cycle, and he leaves us these wedged in the grills come up-cycle. Says it's sheet music. What's a sonata? Woss'e sayin'? Our clangin' ain't dog enough for his old receptors? Woss a Mandachord anyway?'' *''Zuud's a bit lateral, in'she? We get calls some down-cycles, wantin' parts. It's Zuud, 'cept it ain't always her voice. Some other lady. Imagine if that was yer Mumsie. That was your biological, an' you just had to live with that. Pfeh, that's why me and Boon and the kids hang logical. Choose the kind of crazy we live with.'' *''I scope you, Outworlder-buddy! Lookin' dog as always. What can the Vent Pobbers fit you with?'' *''My kids don't go near that hunter-trapper Business cove. Not since Bobo. The Business moves in, starts talkin' cute and furry animals. Bobo thinks Biz is an easy mark. By the time Bobo's pulled his Kitgun Biz is handin' it back to him without the clip. Dunno what that old cove told Bobo, but Bobo ain't touched a gun since. We got no idea who that Biz mucker really is, an' we don't wanna know.'' Category:Quotes